Admittance
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Note: This story ties in with Partners, to understand a few things you have to read that one 1st. Someone has something to admit to Katie. Story is better than summary.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Jeff "Swampy" Mash and Dan Povenmire.**_

_**Rating: T, maybe**_

_**OCs: None**_

**A/N: This ties in with Partners**

"You are going to be late for school Katie" Gretchen's voice came through Katie's cell phone.

"You don't think I know that" Katie asked shifting her cell phone as she stopped her bike at a red light.

Gretchen started laughing, which caused Katie to say "Gretch stop luaghing please"

"Sorry Katie" Gretchen said, "Your alarm clock broke again didn't it?"

"Yeah" Katie replied pulling up in front of Gretchen, they both hung up their phones.

"That makes that number 3 in the last month" Gretchen said as Katie quickly chained her bike up.

Gretchen dragged Katie quickly to their homeroom class. The got there right after the first bell rang.

The class went rather quickly as well as their first period class. They were at their lockers switching out their binders for their next class.

It got to their English class in which Katie was assigned to work with Irving on the Anthology assignment.

Katie sat with Isabella. They listened to the lesson while taking notes. They sat up striaght when Mr. Simmons gave out the assignment

"All right students" Mr. Simmons said "Your assignment for next few weeks will be an anthology, I should mention now that you will be working in pairs for this assignment, hmmm….now let's see, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro with Phineas Flynn, Gretchen Adler-Wareden with Ferb Fletcher, Milly Hotlz and Django Brown, Adyson Sweetwater and Buford Van Stomm, Ginger Hirano and Baljeet Rai, Holly Wilson and Alex Morris (A/N: The Ballpit Kid), Katie Nelson and Irving. I will be arranging your sitting assignments based on your partner ships on the anthology projects."

Katie started blushing immediately as soon as she was paired up with Irving. Holly who sat directly behind Katie noticed this and leaned forward.

"You got assigned to Irving, that should be good for you it will give you two some get to know each other time" Holly said

"We already know each other very well" Katie responded

"I know that but you get to finally tell him how you feel" Holly replied, "It will set you free"

"Whatever Holly" Katie responded as she sat down next to Irving.

Then it was lunch period. Irving sat next to Katie but he was a bright red as was Katie.

The other kids from Mr. Simmons English class were speard out across the cafeteria talking with their assignment partners with the exception of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Gretchen. Gretchen was nowhere to be seen and Phineas and Isabella were talking about their date tonight while Ferb tuned the two of them out while listening to his green MP3 Player.

"Hmm…..I wonder where Gretchen is" Katie said.

"She is in the library" Irving said quietly

"How do you know that" Katie asked him

"I overheard her tell Ferb that she was going to do some research for the assignment" Irving said, "She sounded as though she was irritated"

"She gets like that sometimes" Katie said

It was a cuople hours later when Katie found Irving at her locker waiting for her.

"Irving, what the hell?" Katie asked in shock when she saw him standing there.

"I want to walk you home" He said simply.

"Okay but you don't have to do that Irving" Katie said

"Of course I have to do that Katie" Irving said running a hand trough his red hair, and quickly adjusted his glasses.

"Okay whatever you say Irving" Katie said, gathering a few things out of her locker.

He watched her gather the things. _She is so awesome. She didn't freak out like most people do when they are assigned with me on an assignment. I want to tell her how I feel about her. I will do that on the way to her house. At least I don't have the problem Ferb has with Gretchen. _He thought.

While Irving was thinking this, Katie was aware he was watching her._ He wants to tell me something. Maybe he likes me in the same way that I like him_. She thought

"Okay Irving ready to go" Katie asked him.

"Yeah" he replies

They were a half a block when Katie stopped suddenly.

"What is the matter Katie" Irving asked.

"You like me don't you" Katie asked, not turning around.

"Yeah I like you" Irving said.

"Good then this won't come as a surprise" Katie said turning around and kissing him on the lips.

"You like me in the same way" Irving said surprised.

Then it was a few hours later as they were talking at the Mr. Slushy Dawg when they notice Django and Milly walk in to the resturant, hand in hand.

"Looks like we weren't the only two that hooked up today" Irving noted.

"So the only two left out of the seven former Fireside Girls that haven't hooked up with anyone is Gretchen and Ginger" Katie said

"The only two out of guys that haven't hooked up is Ferb and Baljeet" Irving said, "Do you think we should play matchmaker?"

"No, it will play out by itself" Katie replied.

"Okay I bet Ginger and Baljeet get together before Gretchen and Ferb" Irving said in a playful tone.

"Nope I say it will be Gretchen and Ferb, although Gretchen has been working here since spring break, but not the point. Ferb has a nice way to show how he feels about her" Katie said.

**THE END**


End file.
